User talk:Walrus king
ha ha, thanks. you done anything so far on this wiki? Orkmarine 00:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) just a few (sub-par) characters Walrus king (talk) 00:36, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the chat right now if your bored or whatever.T42 (talk) 22:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm on le chat.T42 (talk) 22:42, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I FINALLY FINISHED THE RP POAST IM SORRY IT TOOK LIKE THREE WEEKS!T42 (talk) 01:59, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Where did you go? I said Id be right back.T42 (talk) 21:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure, sorry, its just difficult for me to do banter and dialoug without some control. Ill refrian as best i can.T42 (talk) 02:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) thanks Walrus king (talk) 05:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey walrus if you wish to I invite you to add a faction, character or town to the NYC wasteland CaptainCain (talk) 12:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) alright, thanks Walrus king (talk) 15:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC) If you want you can sign your name with your sailor on the FSS page, since T42 made his own I figure its only fair to give the authors their respective credit. CaptainCain (talk) 03:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) If you want to join the RP on the roleplaying wiki, now is the time. CaptainCain (talk) 19:22, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: RP Redo I can think of no logical reason why not, you got a character? Florida Born 77 (talk) 20:34, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Let's go for it then. I'll try to get a post up tonight. Also I reckon we ought to get the word out, y'know? Florida Born 77 (talk) 20:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll se if CC is up for it Florida Born 77 (talk) 20:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I would say pick up from where we left off unless you got any ideas and would a restart to implement them? Florida Born 77 (talk) 18:44, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Trust me I will, things are just getting hectic and I'm trying to stay on the site and the internet is acting buggy and it's kind of a headbanger. But I promise I'll have my post up by midnight (eastern time). Sorry sorry sorry, it's no trouble at all Florida Born 77 (talk) 00:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I did it. I'm sorry it took so long. Billy is wounded and about to run into Eric with the legion (the people's legion) on his trail. Eric could help Billy fight them off or hand him over to the legionnaires, your call. Here's to a good rp Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Patrolmen History Hey Walrus, we're doing a sort of popcorn order when it comes to the writing of Los caballero's history. We each get our own story to make up involving the group and their exploits. FB wanted me to make you aware of this. CaptainCain (talk) 03:24, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Oi, yeah, I've been on haitus. Got a job, new place, ect. I'll get Boise done donchu worry, but I would enjoy some help as I now have to work the ususal eight hour workshift and have more of a life than I did a few years ago in highschool. If anyone wants to mabey write an article that I has been on the drawing board, that would be great. Spread the word Walrus, Tbug is back!T42 (talk) 18:50, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ryan Quaker. Ok man, here's the outline for a guy for our RP. You can edit this and play around with it as much as you need to, his name his Ryan Quaker his likeness is that of Clint Walker. Story is he was in Hidalgo when Harland Ross and Pancho Mendoza led the first legion to liberate the town. At this time he was maybe sixteen which means he was born in fifty three. He's young and a loose cannon, in 2272 he joined Harland Ross his boyhood hero as a deputy but was fired six months later when he arbitrarily started a gunfight over a dispute about a stolen horse, shooting the man who he thought stole the horse, the thief's brother, and his dog. While the man he killed was guilty, it made the town look bad so Quaker went south to join La Legion. He was kind of famous because the brother of the man he shot was a gunman himself who had killed four men for cattle barons down in Tamaulipas. But anyway he becomes a firebrand member of La Legion, leading daring raids on Casa Roja and military targets where Medina hits merchant caravans. He is well known and famous and thought to be the number two man until at the battle of Pocas Plantas Medina gets famous. Quaker has no morals and has never even read Marx or Trotsky or Lenin or Engels or even know what Communism is truly about. He likes fighting, danger, violence and the fame it gives him. The looks that women give him when they see him walking into a bar with his guns tied down and how men step aside when they see him coming. He is a bit of a sociopath and if Mendoza and Medina died he'd use La Legion as his personal militia, all he craves is power and he has no problem killing innocent women and children to get where as Medina would never hurt an innocent at all. Consequently the two hate each other as Medina is a real hardcore Marxist with strong Catholic values and Quaker is an opportunist. So there's my outline for him, do with him what you will and set him up for our RP. Below are our photos, I'd recommend keeping the deputy backstory so the ones with him wearing a badge make sense. Thanks. Goddard Goddard could get one made but she doesn't have too as she's no longer part of the legion. However she is still active in the fight to an extant, imagine Joshua Graham the Burned Man but not hostile to Caesar. Still outside Caesar's ranks but keeping up the fight. So if we have time or somebody wants then sure, I wouldn't though. I think Rey Cristobol, Coronel Amador, or Duquel Montoya from La Ciudadela should get a page first. Also our Indian chief is a man named Blue Jacket, he's one of the few Lipan who deals with outsiders and has a tribe with about one hundred and twenty braves and eighty old men, squaws, and children. He'd be an asset and negotiating with him could certainly be an activity in the RP. He'll have an article. Florida Born 77 (talk) 05:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Papal Flag Hey, what you think for this as the flag of the Papal States? Florida Born 77 (talk) 05:03, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Pretty cool add me on MySpace! (talk) 05:08, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thats a cool flag! CaptainCain (talk) 10:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Template How the do yo format new content into the Tamaulipas Template? I have honestly no idea. CaptainCain (talk) 02:38, August 31, 2014 (UTC) The RP-current status With Florida MIA and the wiki slowing down what are we to do about the RP? No has really posted in some time and the work has slowed in Tamaulipas. I guess my biggest question is are you still inerensted in the RP? I understand that you like myself have to deal with classes and such so just let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 02:04, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm still interested, and I think dmetri may want to join in, so I'm sure we can work something out. add me on MySpace! (talk) 02:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good, If your friend joins that would at least return us to the three person posting order. CaptainCain (talk) 22:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Hola Walrus I'm gonna be sitting in chat for awhile, join me if you wish. CaptainCain (talk) 19:24, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey CC, When did you have in mind for that church war? because we opuld move our RP down to the states IF FB never returns. add me on MySpace! (talk) 22:01, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't really know as I haven't hammered out the details quite yet, I'm thinking it'll be in the mid 2200s. CaptainCain (talk) 00:20, January 4, 2015 (UTC) The work we got ahead of us Hey Walrus, I was just going through alot of the old talk pages on the Tamaulipas pages and couldn't help but notice all the pages me and FB were planning on making. I am equally saddened to say that those ideas I have since forgotten. Any way I'm not going to be making a major comeback on this wiki for a bit while longer (Life is a bitch) but I thought I'd confer with you on some developments. For one ScienceGuy said he'd like to join in on the project and add some of his own pages, I don't know if FB will come back, and I think we ought to make an effort to invite more people to contribute to the region. Such as Musie, he seems like a prime person to have tag along. anyway onto some page ideas you and myself have posted. The whole Rafter mercenary thing sounds much better than what I intended to do for the PDF's naval force (it would've given OP a small heart attack) so we'll stick with it. Next I intend to revive the British East India Trading company in the form of a merchant guild. I have to finish the Ganadero republics and I intend to sort of make a bunch of small pages to fill out the Distrito and Cattle Country pages. What do you intend to do? Also with the Rafter mercs do you want to make them or should I? This brings me to another point, the Royal Protectorate. This page is sort of what I need finished in order to move forward with the Provisional Defene Force yet with FB's absence its development has ground to a halt, to add Fb never left enough notes for me to try and piece the page together myself so either its gonna sit incomplete for awhile or I'm gonna move the ball forward on my own. Let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 14:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey CC, I think Musie and Scienceguy would make great additions to the team. I think you should make the rafter mercs ehen you can, as i don't want to contradict anything you might have/plan on. I feel your pain about the lack of FB and his notes, as the Papal States could use some background. I'm still trying to work up the motivation to finish the pages i have in the district, and Paul the gunslinger. After that i'm back in the papal states for a while, maybe with that mining camp. In regards to the protectorate, you might as well work on it when you can, and if FB comes back, he can simply undo the edits and finish it up. add me on MySpace! (talk) 16:20, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Walrus, thought I'd pitch this idea to you. basically one of my upcoming groups the Reformed Methodist Church is a crazy, racist, fundamental, anti-catholics, anti-semitic, genocidal hate group that has spread its talons across Tamaulipas. Their goal is to create a Protestant Republic like that of Oliver Cromwell, with elements of John Calvin's theocracy he created in Geneva. Look it up to understand what I mean. Anyway, they are big time anti-catholic and racist so you can naturally see how the church and the papal states could come into conflict. I intend to write in about how they launched a protestant crusade against the Papal States and the Pope so I don't know how you feel about this. Let me know about any suggestions and ideas you have for this. CaptainCain (talk) 04:42, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Collecting a flock Hey Walrus, in my quest to increase the size of the user base here would you happen to know if anyone on the Fallout Fan central wiki would be interest in making the move? Seeing as you seem to be very prominent there could you maybe ask around? As my quest has yet to yield anything that wouldn't be qualified as Jack Shit. CaptainCain (talk) 03:12, January 4, 2015 (UTC) there users there are: myself, my buddy dmetri, undead hero, and some other guy, all of whom are here already. add me on MySpace! (talk) 03:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Damn well perhaps we could get them a bit more integrated into the wiki hmm? CaptainCain (talk) 03:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps their goal there is to write things that might not fit here. Don't actually know.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:02, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Plus they aren't active really, the last edit that wasn't me was about a month ago i believe. add me on MySpace! (talk) 04:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::ah, my folly then. CaptainCain (talk) 04:11, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey man if you could do me a favor an read through these guys when you have the time and letting me know what you think on the talk page that'd be great. CaptainCain (talk) 03:13, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I believe our work in Tamaulipas is currently outgrowing the template. As I've added a few pages to the Template and they have yet to show up, strange indeed. CaptainCain (talk) 04:19, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm done trying to use chat. CaptainCain (talk) 21:12, January 10, 2015 (UTC) In chat. CaptainCain (talk) 00:08, January 11, 2015 (UTC) yeah I'm still interested in the RP. CaptainCain (talk) 20:02, January 11, 2015 (UTC) in chat man. CaptainCain (talk) 00:56, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Post-apocalyptic Bonnie and Clyde hey Walrus so I had this idea for a duet of characters that would be placed within the Tamaulipas Region. To make a brief summary of these two its a man and woman (name for one would be your choice) they are desperados who go about raiding the countryside of the Cattle Country and Border Country ambushing caravans, robbing homesteads and essentially being a nuisnace to the various towns, ranches and plantations within the Cattle and Border Countries. So what I propse is that you make one character while I make the other, we work out their story and such either via chat or talk pages. So waddya say? CaptainCain (talk) 01:02, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, but i want to finish some of my current stuff first. add me on MySpace! (talk) 01:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC) So maybe one of us ought to finish him. I say however lets give Florida some time, he seems to pop up in the summers and thus we ought to be patient. CaptainCain (talk) 12:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) The Dominion began to expand in earnest around 2210. Their biggest opponent was Las Aztecas a group of tribals, Lipan or some shit that FB was going to make. However the Saltland Defense League would probably fight the PDF during the later years when expeditions were made that went deeper in the Saltlands (pages I have yet to write). CaptainCain (talk) 19:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) PLEASE TALK TO ME I AM LE BORD AND I HAVE A NEW WAR STORYT42 (talk) 04:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about breaking Ryan's nose but Montana had to get out of there somehow. CaptainCain (talk) 14:46, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Not even mad. i was pretty sure he wasn't gonna get outta there in one piece (loyalty included) nice post. I think we can skip over T's turn on the RP, I believe he has left the wiki once more. Your turn I suppose then mine, Musies and so on. CaptainCain (talk) 17:15, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Radio Libre Frontera Hey walrus, saw this come up a few times in some of the Tamaulipas pages and thought it'd be cool to make. The issue being it'd be poaching from FB, but I'm thinking I'm gonna go forward with it. CaptainCain (talk) 03:25, February 19, 2015 (UTC) go for it, i figure it's the same as the RP; if (or when) Florida comes back and doesn't like it, he can re-edit it Walrus king (talk) 14:33, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Walrus, see your in chat, but I can't join at the moment due to being in class. However I like your idea about the expansion of the RP, maybe the characters can have a brief foray into the Corpse Coast? And along the way they can visit some of the other border towns? Think about it. CaptainCain (talk) 15:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) it's fine, i'm trying to think of a comparison paper myself. That is the scope i was thinking actually; Corpse Coast, Tamaulipas, and the border region. Walrus king (talk) 15:07, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Jump in chat whenever you can. CaptainCain (talk) 23:16, March 13, 2015 (UTC) The Contest Hey man I appreciate your contributions to the contest, and judging from what you got going its bound to be a good entry. Feel free to pitch in with the conversation me and musie are having on the Desert Rangers/San Antonio/Tamaulipas/Harland Ross. CaptainCain (talk) 19:54, March 24, 2015 (UTC) In chat me amigo. CaptainCain (talk) 22:39, April 8, 2015 (UTC) The Thunderfoot Tribes These guys are a concept right now but the gist of them are; they're the descendents of Native American tribes that lived in Texas pre-war, so basically the Comanche, Apache, Caddo and Tonkawa tribes. They gathered together after the bombs fell, put aside their tribal differences and settled on their old reservations, forming communities. They were peaceful for a time, hunting only for food, growing crops and so on. However, in 2140 along came a Comanchero and his small gang of banditos, his name was Foster Dole (I need to get a better name). He was a generally unsuccesful comanchero and yet he had the gift of a silver tongue and thus used it to convince the primitive tribals that the end of the world had been caused by the divine spirits in an attempt to wipe out the Pale Faces that had basically destroyed their tribes in the past. Now they were weak and the natives are strong and it was time for some retribution against the pale faces. This led to the tribals getting turned into ultra-violent nuts that go about the West Texas wasteland raiding, attacking, burning, stealing and butchering anything that isn't owned by their tribe. Naturallly this includes the various other tribes in the wastes along with any other sorry idiot whose caught by their massive raiding parties. This is the gist of the tribe, I'm excited to hear that you wish to help me expand them and I look forward to your work, perhaps the separate pages are for the various warbands that follow the tribe? Let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 23:43, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Walrus, I don't know if you saw but OP left a message on the Tamaulipas talk page but he has a point with the template getting awfully long, perhaps we can 86 the individual laocations and shrink the template down to size. What do you think? CaptainCain (talk) 20:30, April 10, 2015 (UTC) He makes a good point, i say lets do it as long as the locations are linked in the region pages. Walrus king (talk) 20:45, April 10, 2015 (UTC) sounds good ~Cain Can you message me about the Papal charter and what that is, that'd be great. Also I might've attracted a new user from the canon wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 21:37, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Walrus about the RP. How would we actually leave the area around La Ciudadela? On account that most of our characters are either there or moving towards the location, and if we do decide to leave the area, where would we be heading? The Highlands? Cattle Country? Perhaps our characters could get mixed up in some kind of range war? or have a run in with some bandito? let me know what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 14:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) New RP Perhaps that'd be a good choice, It'd let us try playing with other characters while perserving Once More Unto The Breach as it is. I also think the new RP would be well placed in the Distrito Capital, the issue being we'd probably lose most of our players as Musie has no characters in that area, T simply seems to not care about this wiki, basically making the RP you and me. If thats okay with you then we'll do it, if we can somehoe bring some people into the RP then lets go for it. CaptainCain (talk) 17:43, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Cool, here is too the summer/whenever Walrus king (talk) 22:35, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The Highlands Hey walrus, since the Highlands has sort of been negelected as a region in terms of pages that actually relate to the setting (spooky, ghost storys) I'd thought I'd run this idea past you to see if it seems good. So back in the olden days there was this German engineer who had migrated to America after the Resource Wars had devestated his home town, he was sort of an artsy type and had taken to designing simplistic androids from scrap he finds about his home and fashioning them into these sort of ad hoc robots. They perform basic functions like, greet people, move a little, get his mail and one even is built to clean dishes with each automaton meant to represent someone from his home town. The house is treated like a museum and people often visit to see his creations, however as people stop coming to his home he becomes more and more of a recluse, until people don't really see him just his bots doing his bidding or going about their pre-set cycles. The only other sign of life from the house is when the old man supposedly leaves in his old truck to find scrap and other such neccesities to build his bots. When the war comes the old man disappears and yet his androids survive, going about the house cleaning, greeting nonexistent people and getting mail that hasn't come for hundreds of years. Other bots have just simply broken down and lie on the lawn or in the house either completely broken or just barley functioning to utter a phrase or to at passerby. The house is known as a place to be avoided for fear of the old bots, who they think are alive somehow. That seem like a good fit for the region or too far fetched? CaptainCain (talk) 03:51, April 19, 2015 (UTC) I like it, it sounds plausible enough the boi Walrus (talk) I dunno, I wrote Lucas' bio a long time ago and the details of his would be lefe have since faded into my memory. CaptainCain (talk) 02:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Lay off the hooch there Czanek. CaptainCain (talk) 01:40, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Czanek?the boi Walrus (talk) 09:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Its a literary refernce to the Terrible old man by H.P Lovecraft. What is to be done with Isaac MacAndrew? Is this dirty Russian fella intending to return and finish what he started? CaptainCain (talk) 11:16, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ahh okay. In refrence to Isaac, he said he would at some point, but its unlikely to be soon. the boi Walrus (talk) 13:40, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Avalos-Locklear Range War Hey Walrus, I making a range war for the cattle country in the near future. I was wondering if you could make a character or just toss a name to two into those famous or notable people that fought in the war. Its gonna be a bigger war and I'll be handling the creation of the Avalos and Locklear Family but if you could help diversify the list of people who are fighting that'd be much appreciated. To give you a quick run down of my future characters involved in the war; Clay Ritcher, the Mormon gunfighter from Utah, Salvadore Calavera, a former revolutionary who then turned hired merc and then later became a warlord in the distrito capital, Gaucho Gomez, a Super Mutant that was once a merc with the super mutant bands that are mentioned in Billy's biography and then fought in this war after he left the highlands and Cheyenne Foster, a grizzled gunfighter from Rio Hondo and who's bio isn't all that worked out yet. If you got any ideas for gunfighters or mercs who culd fight in this war let me know, they'd be much appreciated. If you want a very brief and vague account of the war go to the Perez Family page. CaptainCain (talk) 21:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC Paul Romero for sure would fight, editing his page would be easy and he would definately join if the money was right. the boi Walrus (talk) 21:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Sounds awesome, I'll add him to the line up. CaptainCain (talk) 00:28, May 5, 2015 (UTC) who exactly was the first Pope of the Papal States? CaptainCain (talk) 00:36, May 5, 2015 (UTC) I've noticed that out of all the regions in Tamaulipas, The Royal Dominion seems to have the least content on its page. I say that after we finish our current pages we take some time to make at least one town for the region. Sound good? CaptainCain (talk) 20:36, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey walrus, could you add some quotes to Pope Julius Augustus' About section? CaptainCain (talk) 14:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Do you recall ever reading about a range war between the Falfurrias Ranchers and the Mexican ranchers? I vaguely recall seeing that detail somewhere in one of FB's old articles and the whole concept has me rather interested. If you happen to recall or come across any such information, please message me. CaptainCain (talk) 23:37, May 13, 2015 (UTC) in chat. CaptainCain (talk) 22:13, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey on the RP wiki me and Steve are finally doing that Mothership Zeta RP, wanna join in? CaptainCain (talk) 18:44, May 19, 2015 (UTC) yeah sounds fun. I think i might be Bayaraq again the boi Walrus (talk) 23:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Saltlands Crusade Hey Walrus, I noticed that you have an upcoming page for a Papal crusade into the Saltlands, my newest Pope character; Julius Augustus II ends up sanctioning and supporting a "crusade" into the Saltlands to drive back the pagan tribals, and create more land open for Papal dominance. Do you think we could somehow work my page and yours into the same timeline? CaptainCain (talk) 19:50, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Of course, though it may be a while until i actually get around to it. the boi Walrus (talk) 20:31, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Ashley Goddard Part 2 FB didn't want to make her, I say we do. Majority wins, lets brainstorm and make it a co-lab eh? CaptainCain (talk) 03:01, May 31, 2015 (UTC) sure lol the boi Walrus (talk) 03:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright so what do we know thus far? She's from Texas thus a country song is obligatory. She's fairly good with a rifle, she's married to Pancho Mendoza and she is currently going after the Citadel on her own. That seems to be about it, thus we need to fill out her backstory a bit and then form a story that involves her part in the Citadel war. Do you have any ideas what she would do after leaving Pancho? I can handle the backstory, she can be from The Corpse Coast town of Mitchells Plain I plan on making. CaptainCain (talk) 11:08, May 31, 2015 (UTC) For backstory i was thinking; young texican (dweller of the texas side of the Rio) girl, living some regular average waster life. Then pancho and the legion come to town, and she joins up at 16-18. While she joined because she was attracted to medoza, she does start to believe in the philosophy and cause, and proves to be pretty good at guerilla. She falls in love with mendoza but can't marry him so they don't talk for a while. Then citadel war for a while, maybe she does a few raids or whatever, until 2277 when she and mendoza start talking again. They get married February 3rd, 2278 but it doesn't last. then she goes solo, "but behaved in a manner different from that of a legionnaire." I do wanna see if we can establish the common manner of a legionnaire before we make her, but that's what i had. What were you thinking? the boi Walrus (talk) 15:34, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good but I thought that her and Pancho had been married in 2276? Perhaps I'm wrong. Anyway as for her skills I say we really emphasize her abilities with a rifle, like make her a hunter before she joins the Legion then have her skills honed by marksmen within the legion. She'll be beautiful but in a rugged sort of way, no Kate uptons or Meghan Foxs you dig? As for her behavior after her leaving of the Legion maybe she slowly loses taste for her Marxist beliefs and essentially looks upon the Legion and Ciudadela as two evils with the Legion being the lesser of the two. Her signature weapon can be an SVT as she is shown holding in the photo on Pancho's page and maybe she carries a cartridge revolver she got from her father or some shit. As for the raids, perhaps she can take on Coronel Arturo Vincente Gonzalez and his personal militia, but thats just one idea. Thats what I've been thinking, feel free to add to that. CaptainCain (talk) 17:19, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I can ho with most of that, but i had behaviour the opposite; legionaries could just be thugs or comancheros as much as actual believers (maybe not even odds but probably like every 1 out of 3), but she is still a firm marxist, after pancho ruined the marriage. But besides that, i'd say we got her hammeres out the boi Walrus (talk) 17:39, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Alright I can dig all that, so should you make the page or should I? CaptainCain (talk) 17:54, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Can you? I work on Miguel a little more first. the boi Walrus (talk) 20:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Okay, you start tracking down some more photos for her because right now we only have the one. CaptainCain (talk) 20:42, May 31, 2015 (UTC) sure, generic blonde girl? --the boi Walrus (talk) 20:44, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Basically, use her current image as a reference. How do you want to do her bio? we trade off on sections or do we want to claim certain parts to be ours? CaptainCain (talk) 01:13, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking switch off if that works the boi Walrus (talk) 01:50, June 1, 2015 (UTC) That sounds good. CaptainCain (talk) 02:05, June 1, 2015 (UTC) This is getting obscene He's at it again. CaptainCain (talk) 11:22, June 8, 2015 (UTC) In chat ~Cain Economic Seeding Project? Can you give me a run down on what this is exactly? I'm interested. CaptainCain (talk) 16:40, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Nothing fancy, i just noticed the lack of functional economies on the wiki, so the project is just adding a shop/merchant/traders and maybe a cap factory (with approval) somewhere. For example, The Vultures on the Armies of the Blackfields page as part of the project. The Fusileros Okay, seeing as that neither you or me have put a ton of effort into these guys I think there are two claer options; get someone else to join in the co-lab and maybe put some fresh life into the page, or delete it. CaptainCain (talk) 12:07, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Fighting 33rd Rewrite Hey Walrus, I've been considering rewriting the 33rd, I fully intend to just delete the page and remake it under a new name and with an entierly different story. But before I do that I'm trying to come up with some alternative names for them, you have any suggestions? CaptainCain (talk) 10:55, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Sugar Bombed Check out Sugarbombed.com, its a pretty cool new forum kinda like No Mutants Allowed. I've registered and I figure we TLers ought to have a presence there to get the message of our site out to the general populace. CaptainCain (talk) 00:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) My Review of Miguel Inge You asked for this Walrus, so here it is, truthful as I can get. To make easier, ima do it by section. History *Early Life: Pretty good on the early parts, although I still don't know what the hell a pig rat is. I like how it's the servants who don't want him being around the Duke's daughter. The only part I don't like is the end of the love sorry angle. Basically, Miguel is exiled and Isabella kills herself. No necessarily bad, but a bit harsh. Also, it would have been nice if Isabella and Miguel's love for her popped up a few more times. He manages to in good with the Baron without just shooting people up,that's good. *Private Distributor: So I'm getting the vibe that he was a smuggler but didn't realize it. Sounds good. Overall good section ending in Miguel's capture. *Prison: Good start, incarcerated for a whole year (making shanks I see?). Were they not chained up when they escaped, it said they were on a "chain-gang"? Also, it seemed a bit odd that the Comanchero had friends on what seemed to be inside Imperial territory, but that might just be me. Revenge, sweet revenge. *Comanchero: Solid section except for the end. Why does Miguel want to go to Cattle Country? Is it just to leave his dead companions behind? *Cowhand: One of the best sections, no faults I can find *Saltland Wars: It took very little to make Miguel go to war. Is it patriotism or his religion? After Miguel pledges his loyalty to the Baron, the story loses focus on him and doesn't mention him by name for almost six paragraphs and it focuses mostly on Baron Qauos and the Cardinal. Also, Count Bonecrusher? Maybe more character should be given to the maid character before she's brutally slain (is this man's penis cursed?). Also, why would the British have chems. *Rustler: The Cattle vs. Brahmin fight I like a lot. So the townfolk are fighting for lower prices of meat, is that why they joined Miguel? Also, when did Miguel learn English if this is in Texas. *Personality: Like to see that *Equipment: A good description of simple man, a drifter. This is one of the more believable and entertaining rags to riches stories I've read. However, there is a feeling that most of the stuff Miguel does doesn't catch up to him later and he had does plenty to anger people. But overall, it's well put together, if in need of some spelling checks. Good job walrus. MongoosePirate (talk) 06:39, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat In chat wanna join Weebs (talk) 00:59, July 18, 2015 (UTC) meant for Nero MongoosePirate (talk) 20:50, July 21, 2015 (UTC) The Citadel War Hey Walrus, we need to decide who won the war between the Citadel and the People's Legion so we can finally finish those two pages. To be honest I think we should just come to some sort of accord outside of the RP on account as having to play out the RP and further would be a very tedious process. I think the People's Legion should win, what say you? CaptainCain (talk) 13:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, still wanna go with that ending we talked about a while ago; both quaker and Medina die, citadel falls, but some nobles escape and the legion is fairly weakened? Or have you thought of a better one? the boi Walrus (talk) 16:16, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Nah that sounds fine. We can probably toss Montana into that list on account that he is getting deleted soon on account that his story arc no longer makes sense. CaptainCain (talk) 18:04, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I would like your permission to use your character Jacob Uyyik as a Marcheal for the Royaume settlement of St. James.Justinian of Byzantium (talk) 00:15, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Arturo Hey Walrus, would you like to take Arturo Vincente Gonzalez? I have no interest in working on it at all. CaptainCain (talk) 00:41, August 28, 2015 (UTC) maybe, but it would be a while the boi Walrus (talk) 00:49, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: 1. I'm sure Baron Alfonso will want to have a say in the Papal States' constitution. 2. Miguel's page looks a lot better, especially the Saltlands War section. Good job :) MongoosePirate (talk) 16:37, September 26, 2015 (UTC) The marvelous mongoose Boise is a bit crowded but I doubt another few raider bands would hurt anyone. Just giving fair warning though, you'll have to give a explanation why the Idaho BOS hasn't snapped up those howitzers yet. Perhaps your raiders are in the more hellish, mutant infested part of Boise the BOS hasn't penetrated yet. MongoosePirate (talk) 22:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC)